The Time Lord And The Wizard!
by Time-LadyMararder
Summary: Harry and the Doctor. Oh yes there will be trouble this time!
1. Oh No

The Doctor was walking down the road of Privet Drive wondering why the T.A.R.D.I.S brought him here when he heard running. When he turned around he saw three boys ganging up on a very skinny one looking in every direction for any possible escape from them. The Doctor walked up to them just in time to stop the fight from even starting. "What do you think you're doing?" Said a very, very fat boy, most likely the leader of the three. "Well that was rude! Who are your parents? I'm sure that they would like to know that you are being this rude, and bullying." Said The Doctor. "_Ssssso you think you have a chance? Letsss ssssssee." _"What was that? Did you say something?" They all shook their heads no. "Okay. So. Who did then?" "It sounded like it came from that bush sir. Could someone be hiding there?" Whispered the skinny boy he helped. " Someone, or something. Get behind me, all of you. When I count to three you all run and hid, i'll distract it so you can get away. Do you understand." They all nodded. Everyone but Harry. He was staring right at a creature so terrifying he couldn't move. Everyone else was gone to him. All he saw was the horribly familiar creature that threatened to kill him at that exact moment. Slowly The Doctor turned to see nothing. The only boy that was still there was the one that he had helped. He remembered that his cousin said that if Harry was to go home to watch his back. So his name was Harry. "Harry? Are you okay?" The Doctor asked again to see if he heard him. "Harry. Are you okay?" The fear he saw on his face broke both his hearts. He wondered what would put so much fear on his face. As Harry watched the creature come closer to him he tried to run only to find that he couldn't. "_ This is it then. I'm going to die. I can't even try to fight. Oh please let this be a dream! I don't want to die! Not like this! Oh please someone help!"_ By then his accidental magic was coming out so much it was pushing the "invisible" monster away from him slowly but forcefully. The Doctor was now able to see the monster. He then sent it back to where it came from and then Harry fainted.

In the T.A.R.D.I.S Harry woke up. From not being fed for two days and the force of the magic had been the cause of the fainting spell. He couldn't remember what had scared him awake. He realized that he was crying. The dream came back to him in seconds of that realization. "_NO! Please not Harry! Take me instead! Please just leave Harry alone!" "Stand back you foolish girl!" NO! Leave Harry! Take me instead! Please! NO!" "AVADA KEVADRA!" __"HARRY!" "AVADA KEVADRA! NO!" _ "NO!" The Doctor heard Harry and ran all the way to the room he put Harry in after he fainted. "HARRY!" When he opened the fear and sadness on his face once again broke his hearts. He knew that look. He wore it almost every time he was alone. He felt it everyday. The sadness of loosing a loved one. The fear of being alone forever."Harry? Are you okay?" He asked. Quiet enough not to scare him and loud enough to were he could hear him."The night my parents died, it wasn't a crash. She lied. She lied to me. He killed her without any mercy whatsoever. He just killed her right there. Why did he do that? She tried to stop him. It didn't work." He mumbled to himself. Maybe the man to. He wasn't really sure why,but he just couldn't shake that strange feeling. It was as if something bad was going to happen. His uncle was going to kill him when he found out what you for saving me from the monster sir. I-I should go now." He said in a very calm voice. "Of course. So where is your house? I can walk you there." Said The Doctor."No thank you. I can walk myself sir. Thank you for the offer though." "Okay. Good luck. Be careful Harry." "I will. It was nice meeting you." He then walked outside the room and ran not looking back. He knew that he would have to sneak in the house and get his stuff from under the stairs before anyone noticed he was there. He heard Harry run out the T.A.R.D.I.S and then stop three feet from the doorway and could hear muffled footsteps.

He ran to the house as quietly as he could without getting any attention from the neighbors. He made it. Except right in the middle of getting his stuff he didn't notice that Dudley was right behind him. Not until he heard him scream for Uncle Vernon followed by thundering footsteps down the stairs. He punched Dudley in the mouth and ran. Ran out the door. The one thing he didn't expect was to be hit with something very hard and heavy. He pushed it off of him and tried to run but found that his ankle was sprained. It hurt really bad and he couldn't run very fast when he was hurt. When he turned he saw Dudley with a base-ball bat 'running' after him. Harry was too quick for them though. He ran to the forest and saw people in black hoods and masks holding sticks. He hid behind a tree. He was too scared to do anything else. But it was too late. He had already been seen."Who's there? Come out now and show yourself now or else!" Came a very deep gruff voice. Harry was scared now. He had been seen. What if they took him to the Dursleys. They would kill him! He had to run. But where? "I said show yourself coward!" He decided to come out from his hiding spot. "Please don't take me back to them they'll kill me! Please don't take me back!" He begged. "Back where?" Asked the man up front. "Back there. To the Dusleys. They'll kill me this time please!" He asked again. "What's your name?" He had to think about that for a moment because he was almost never called his name. Harry! Yeah that's what it was he remembered that was what that man called him. "Harry. Harry I think." "Got a last name kid?" "Well see I don't really know. They just call me boy and it and thing. I've never been called by my name. I get in trouble for every single thing that isn't right. Like one time I was being chased and then when I tried to jump behind the dumpsters to hid I landed on the roof! And then I got in trouble for 'climbing the building' I still say I got swept away with the wind. I also got one heck of a beating for saying that too. and got put back under the stairs for saying that I had a dream about a flying motor-cycle. Just cause I said that it was so real. Sorry that I wasted your time. I should go." "Hey kid wait. What's that on your fore-head?" "My scar?" "You have a scar on your fore-head? Is it in the shape of a lightning bolt?" "Yeah. How'd you know?" "It's him! We found him! The boy-who-lived." He spat out the last words. "Lived from what? The car-crash? A lot of people survive those. Most of the time." He said sadly.


	2. A New Family

(Harry's P.O.V)

"Grab him!" one of them said. The next thing Harry knew he was being grabbed. "Hey! Put me down! Help! Help! Put me down! HELP!" "Shut up boy!" he winced at that and waited for the pain that was coming for him. But nothing happened. He opened his eyes to see them all staring at him. They were looking at him as if deciding what to do with him and that scared him even more. What he didn't know was they were actually noticing how skinny he was. They were all thinking about what he said before. They knew that he was being abused now and were shocked. They thought he would have been praised for taking down the Dark Lord. But now they didn't care. That would just make it easier to torture him. While they were thinking that Harry was looking for any escape. He saw his chance and ran. He was almost there when he fell to the ground screaming. They had hit him with the cruciatis curse when they saw him again. They didn't see one death eater run towards him and pick him up not until they saw her next to him. She was under cover. Looking for the Doctor but this boy was her number one priority now. How could they do that to him! When she noticed she had been seen she picked him up and ran to the T.A.R.D.I.S. But it was too late. She had seen the wands raise and were now pointed at her. She made it to the door as soon as she was hit with the same curse as him. Right as the Doctor opened the door she fell to the ground screaming.

(Doctor's P.O.V)

As soon as he opened the door someone fell to the ground screaming in pain with Harry in her arms. Harry was whimpering and tried to run to him. But failed. The Doctor got Harry in quickly and went back to the woman at his doorstep. She had stopped screaming and was looking behind her. He now noticed the group of death eaters with wands pointed at them both. He pulled her in the T.A.R.D.I.S just in time to not get them hit with whatever spell they were casting at them. He heard her saying something behind him and turned. "What were you thinking? Those are death eaters! They could have killed you! Come on, let me get you something to eat. Aren't you going to say it's bigger on the inside?" "No. I remember Doctor. Bad wolf. Remember? I guess you could call that ironic now. Seeing as I actually am a wolf. Though I can understand if you don't recognize me. The attack was horrible. I really hate Grey-back. I'm glad he wasn't there. He would have smelled me.


End file.
